Geography
by LosingInTranslation
Summary: Grissom has been working with a new star pupil. GSR


**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own anything associated with the show… I just like playing with the characters in it from time to time. Dance Monkeys! Dance!  
><strong>RATING:<strong> T for Teen  
><strong>SPOILERS:<strong> Post Season 11  
><strong>WORD COUNT:<strong> 842  
><strong>PAIRING:<strong> GSR  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> Grissom has been working with a new star pupil.

**A/N:** Just got a wild hair one night and knocked this out...and then let it sit for a couple months. Someone I know asked for something good to happen today, and this was all I could come up with.

**REVIEWS:** Reviews are the way I know if people are enjoying the work or not. So, if you leave one, THANKS! And if not, I hope you found at least a little something to brighten your day, and thanks for taking the time to read.

* * *

><p>"The chief natural resources of Peru are copper, silver, gold, petroleum, timber, fish, iron ore, coal, phosphate, potash, hydropower and natural gas. With a total area of 1,285,216 sq km, only 2.88% of which is considered arable, and then less than one percent contains permanent crops."<p>

The recitation was flawless, and the text sounded like it had been composed by a college grad student. Grissom was duly impressed, considering this was fifth grade geography homework.

"The country of Peru also holds the Andes Mountains, which have experienced mild volcanic activity, most notably from Ubinas, which last erupted in 2009, but also from El Misti, Huaynaputina, Sabancaya, and Yucamane. Because of the mountains and volcanic activity, the country also experiences landslides, flooding and earthquakes, in addition to the coastal area's constant threats from tsunamis. The current environmental issues facing the country of Peru are deforestation from illegal logging, soil erosion from overgrazing of the slopes, desertification, and the pollution of the air and rivers from municipal and mining wastes. Peru is also partially in control of Lago Titicaca, the world's highest navigable lake, and home to the remote slope of Nevado Mismi, which is the initial source of the great Amazon River."

Taking her time to pronounce each word perfectly, Grissom was delighted to find such a diligent student.

"Of Peru's estimated population of 29,248,943 people, nearly half live within the boundaries of the two main cities, Lima and Arequipa, with Lima being the largest. The ethnic makeup of the population is Amerindian 45%, mestizo (mixed Amerindian and white) 37%, white 15%, and black, Japanese, Chinese, making up the remaining 3%. The primary religion in Peruvian culture is Roman Catholic, at more than 80% of the population in the practice. Peru has two official languages, being Spanish and Quechua, with a small percentage of other languages, mostly from other native cultures. And the total population of Peru enjoys a literacy rate of 92.9%, which compares favorably to the U.S. rate at 99%."

The facts and figures were well researched and the presentation, while a little dry, was exactly what he expected from a grammar school scholar. If he was to grade a presentation such as this, he would be willing to give it high marks.

"Peru is also home to the ancient Incan culture, including the word renowned landmarks of Machu Picchu and Cusco. As well as an estimated 21% of the world's butterfly population, and near Iquitos Titanus Giganteus can be found, also known as the Titan Beetle, the longest known beetle in the Amazon, and one of the longest insects in the world with the biggest recorded beetle coming in at 16.7cm long. "

"Oh please! Tell me you didn't talk her into putting bug stuff in the report?" Sara scoffed from the doorway to the kitchen.

The young girl with the soft brown curls and the broad smile beamed up at her. "And he's letting me use Fluffy as a visual aid, Aunt Sara! It's so awesome!"

"Fluffy?" Sara's eyebrow arched high on her forehead.

The girl immediately held the enormous beetle out for Sara to see and it made her cringe. "Isn't he the coolest ever? And it's so gonna make Micah Handler scream like a little girl."

Sara could only drop her gaze and shake her head. "This is such a bad idea."

Grissom stood up and went to her side. "Hey, you're the one who volunteered us to take care of Lexie while your brother was overseas."

Sara rolled her eyes at getting busted, but she still had a little fight left. "Yeah, but I didn't think that meant you'd be turning her into a pint sized version of Gruesome Grissom, complete with giant cockroaches."

"Fluffy's a beetle, Aunt Sara, not a cockroach. There's a big difference." The girl started to pet the oversized insect as she explained, "And besides, Uncle Gil wouldn't let me take any of the hissing cockroaches, so I picked Peru over Madagascar for my jungle and forest nations report."

The impish look on Grissom's face made it hard for her not to smile, and she knew careful negotiations had taken place for the geography assignment. "Plus, Uncle Gil's been to Peru, and he gave me all the really good dirt, too."

"Well, I'm glad to see you've thought this out, but you know Uncle Gil isn't the only one who's traveled around the world." Sara moved past Grissom into the kitchen and sat down to look over the girl's report.

Lexie gave a reluctant nod and then admitted, "Yeah, I know, but Mr. Benoit is still sore at me for my Europe report and your 'Awful Tower' joke. I guess the only cheese they like in France is the kind you eat."

Struggling to keep her laughter in check, Sara leaned in to Grissom and said, "My brother is gonna kill me when he finds out what we've done to his kid."

Grissom shrugged. "Yeah, but you'll be forgiven when she gets early admission to Harvard, just like her Aunt Sara."


End file.
